


The Beauty of the Stars Compare Nothing Next to You// Technoblade x Fem.Reader

by letsnotandsaywedidnt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), F/M, Fantasy, MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsnotandsaywedidnt/pseuds/letsnotandsaywedidnt
Summary: The lovely tale of how an arsonist tries to win back the friendship of his long lost childhood friend. He will do anything to earn your friendship from burning towns down to allowing you to borrow his cape. Why is he trying so hard though?Simple, your cute.
Relationships: TechnoBlade and Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Cave Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here so I'm confused but I'll figure it out along the way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two friends exploring and living out their childhood.

"Techno, let's go check out that cave." You said, wanting to explore the mysteries that lay inside. Your pink haired friend didn't move, he didn't want to go in the cave. The entrance was small, he didn't think he could fit. 

"I don't want to go." He said, sitting on the ground. 

"Come one it'll be fun." You said grabbing his wrist and pulling him off the ground. "Please." You whined, not wanting to let this opportunity slip away. It was the first time in month your mom has let the two of you go out alone. It was your chance to explore. 

"What if I can't fit?" Techno asked. He knew you were much smaller then him, seeing as you were only nine and he was twelve. It was never a problem for you to climb through tight places but Techno wasn't so sure about himself. 

"Just think skinny thoughts." You said, sucking in your stomach as an example. 

"It doesn't work like that Y/n." He said, placing a hand over his head. "Stop sucking in, I can see your ribcage." You released your stomach from its small torture session and dropped your shoulders in defeat. 

"Your no fun, Techno." You pouted, turning your back to him. After a while of sitting in silence, Techno let out a breath and placed a hand on your shoulder. 

"I'll go but on one condition. Promise me you won't try to come out here alone." You turned around and jumped on Techno, wrapping your arms around his neck. He stumbled for a second before completely regaining his balance. 

"I promise. Thank you so much. Trust me, it'll be a blast!" You said, excited for your new adventure. Techno set you on the ground and reluctantly allowed you to drag him to the cave. 

When you got to the entrance, you stopped for a minute to consider how to get in. You examined the entrance which consisted of three slabs of stone, all different sizes, leaned against each other. It was simple, yet it intrigued you. Since you were still young, you knew almost nothing about physics, so questioning the stability of the cave never crossed your kind. 

"I'll go in first and see if it opens up or just continues with tunnels." You said, already crawling through the entrance. You placed your hand inside and felt the cold surface of rock under your hand. 

"Be careful." You heard Techno say from behind you. You hummed in response and completely crawled through. Crawling further into the cave, you couldn't feel the presence of the ceiling. Standing up, you could easily mover around. 

"Wow. Techno, come on in, I can stand." You heard slight mumbling from the entrance of the cave. After a few minutes Techno stood behind you. "See you fit!" You grabbing his hand. You began leading him further into the cave. 

"I can barely see, Y/n." Now that he mentioned, you did realize you were relying on your sense of touch more so then your sight. "We should probably get something to light." Techno suggested, looking back at the way they came. 

"Aw but we just got here." You complained. You could barely make out Techno rolling his eyes but you already knew without looking. "Don't roll your eyes at me. That's rude." 

"Come on, we can always come back later." He said, pulling you in the direction of the entrance. You pulled back, not wanting to leave. 

"Mom won't let us go out alone again. This is the only time we have to explore the cave." You turned your back to him and continued walking, not wanting to leave. Techno grabbed your shoulder, having lost a grip on your wrist, and turned you around.

"Y/n if you continue it'll be all pointless if you won't be able to see. Your just gonna be fumbling around in the dark." He said, trying to talk some sense into you. He knew you weren't the type of person to think things through. Despite your decent understanding of the world, you were still young and had a lot to learn. One of those things being to remember you're not a cat.

"But we won't be able to come back." You said, having no other point in your argument. You heard Techno huffed and drop his hand from your shoulder. "What?" You asked, not understanding any bit of his body language.

"If we go now, I promise to find a way to bring you back here." He offered. You thought about his words for a minute. You knew full well that Techno was better at planning things then you, but you still couldn't shake the feeling of exploring the cave now.

"What if you can't find an opening?" You questioned, running out of reasons in your argument. Even if coming back was the better option, you still would never admit defeat. It was the one thing you learned from Techno. 

"Y/n, your not going to be able to see anything. Besides, if their is anything I'm good at, it's creating openings." Techno waved his hand in the air. He was already regretting teaching anything."Come on." He said, holding his hand out even though he was sure you couldn't see it.

You had to give it to Techno, he was quite astonishing at delivering his promises. So for now, you'll let him win, but you made a promise to yourself to keep him to his word. Grabbing his hand, you made a silent agreement and allowed him to lead out of cave.

"See you soon, Mr. Cave." You said as the two of you entered the cool atmosphere of a fall afternoon. You allowed yourself to be pulled along by Techno, as the two of you made your way to town. You didn't want to go back to town, but knew there was nothing else as interesting like the cave you just abandoned.

"Hey, Techno." You started, spotting something a little off your path. "Can we go over there?" You asked, pointing in the direction if the bush line. There looked to be a clearing just below the land.

"Only for a little while and no more caves for today." Techno warned. The both of you headed off the imaginary path and headed to the bush line. When you got there, you couldn't believe the sight in front of you. It was a waterfall, a real life water fall.

The two of stood mystified by the enchanting view of the water. Even though water fell at great speed, the atmosphere was so calm and peaceful. You stared in awe for awhile but Techno pulled on your arm, telling you it was time to go. You wanted to protest but knew it wouldn't get you anywhere. Bye bye Mr. Waterfall.


	2. The Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction into the simple and lovely life of Y/n.

"Hey, Y/n. I'm off to town. I'll be back before dinner." Your brother said, before heading off down the winding path, leading to the side entrance of the small village. The two of lived up in the hills your whole life and continued living there even after your mother had departed from the world.

Your lives weren't easy but they were fulfilling. The two of you woke up every morning to worked all day. Then, by sunset, you'll head home ready for dinner. Family time came after, in which the two of you shared stories of your day and played a game on occasion.

Currently, you had just gotten ready for the day's work. Since your brother took care of the industrial work, you took care of the house work. This included cleaning, gardening, cooking, sowing, and more. Normally, you would have children or nannies aid in the labor, but you pulled the weight just fine. Besides, you were glad to be of help for your brother. He was the reason the two of you still had a roof over your head.

Grabbing your tools and lunch, you set off down the oath you usually gathered herbs or sweet berries. This was one of your favorite tasks, for it allowed a pleasant hike and you got to get flowers. The flowers around your town were all the same grayish color, so your brother allowed to bring home flowers when you went out. It was a win-win. 

Snap. You turned your head quickly to the sound, startled for an unexplainable reason. Animals walked all around the forest everyday, yet your scared now. You new it was probably a shyer animal, seeing as in your mini panic, the animal didn't come out to attack. 

However, even with the assumption that the animal ment no harm, you couldn't help the feeling you were being watched. Every now an then, it would make your skin tickle and a shiver run down your spin. This usually happened when you would stop walking to grab something. It weirded you out but didn't stop you from enjoying the trip, it only happened twice a week.

After a few minutes of walking, you stumbled upon the familiar pond that had served as your get away spot multiple times. The place had both positive and negative memories correlated with it. However, your memories never took awa from the calming nature of the place. The pond was all too special.

Walking down the slight slope that lead to the pond, all the feelings of the outside world suddenly left you. Crouching down, you ran your hand gently over the top of the water, causing ripples to spring from your hands. Your reflection in the water became wobbly as the ripples dispersed. 

Retracting your hand, you laid back on the grass, placing your bag beside you. Natured played it's own special symphony as the wind swept past the area. Humming along to the natural beat, you found yourself lost in the wonders of nature, completely forgetting about the soon setting sun.

A rustle in the woods shook you out of your trance. Muscles tense, you scanned the treeline. Not seeing any sign of movement, you discarded the sound as a simple animal passing by and allowed yourself to relax a little. 

"Oh, I should be heading back." You mumbled while standing up. Brushing off the dirt on the skirt of your dress, you prepared to leave the pond. Giving the serene area on last look, you set off down the winding path that would eventually lead back to the village.

Along the path, you didn't encounter any trouble. It seemed to be a quiet for a summer's evening. Usually, there was an abundance of wildlife all around, visible or not. Today, it was oddly quiet but you didn't mind it. In fact, you quite liked the gentle tone of the forest. You could say it was tranquil.

Closing in on the end of the trail, you let out a sigh and prepared yourself for the busy walk through the town. Normally, you would just have to walk straight home, not needing to pass through the crowded streets, but today was different. Today you had to pick up a few vegetables for dinner tonight.

Reaching the town, you made a turn right to head towards the market. Giving a quick glance to the sun, you realized how kaye it had gotten. Since it was already so late, you were going to have to push off laundry till tomorrow. Luckily, there was plenty of clean clothes for tomorrow's work.

"Ah, Y/n!" You turned your head towards the sound of your name. "What are you doing here at the market?" A middle aged women asked. She had been a friend of your mom's and kept a distance eye on you. She had made a promise with your mother to keep you out of trouble.

"I'm just picking up some vegetables for dinner tonight." You said, moving out of the way as a small crowd of gentlemen walked by. "Planning on making beef stew for brother. It's his favorite." You quickly added.

"Well good luck. I suggest picking up a little extra. I overheard that the yield of everyone's fields are decreasing continuously." She said with a hand over her mouth like a child whispering a secret.

"Well, the sky has been pretty clear lately." You responded, remembering how much shallower the pond seemed then usual. The lady nodded in response. She patted your shoulder as a signal to head off, which you kindly obliged, already knowing where you needed to go.

"That'll be ten." The man behind the booth said, setting down a bag of vegetables. You hand him his money and grabbed the bag, walking towards the direction of your house. You passed many people before you were released into the calm paths of the hillside. 

"I'm home." You said as you opened the door to your house. Setting your bags on the ground, you took your shoes off and placed them neatly up against the wall. You assumed your brother wasn't home by the absence of his shoes.

Grabbing the bags, you set them in the kitchen and readied yourself for cooking, which meant sanitation and building a decent fire. Once the flames were high enough, you prepared the ingredients for the strew and started boiling water. Once it came to a boil, you added the vegetables and meat, then stirred it for a little while. 

Once the stew was finished, you raised it higher above the fire and let it sit there for awhile, allowing it to keep warm. To keep occupied, you walked around the house and cleaned anything and everything. You were waiting on your brother to get home.

After ten minutes, the door swung open. "Y/n! I'm back!" You heard your brother yell from the entrance. You ran over quickly and tackled him in a hug, happy he was finally back. He let out a huff of breath, slightly taken aback by your actions. "Glad to see you too." His smile was heard through his words.

"I made beef stew for dinner." You said with a smile, watching his face light up. He set you down on the ground and ruffled your hair.

"I have a surprise for you." He said, reaching down to untie his shoes. You looked around and didn't see any indication of a gift. He looked up at you and laughed, obviously seeing the confusion on your face. "I'll show you after dinner." You nodded, not wanting to seem pushy.

The two of gladly ate dinner, both loving the recipe your mother had left behind for you too. It was a family special and you always made sure to make it twice a month. Everytime you had it, there were little to no left overs, never once did the two of you stick to a single bowl of beef stew.

As dinner had wrapped up and the two of you were now in the living room, sharing tales of the day. Your brother had an interesting day, having helped a one-winged bird by feeding it worms he found in the ground. You always found those stories intriguing.

"Oh, you want to open your gift now?" Your brother asked, pulling a rectangle box out of his pants pocket. You nodded and gladly accepted the box. He waited for you to open it as you admired the beautiful decoration of the box.

Having seen the patterns enough, you took the top of the box off, revealing a bracelet. It sparkled a little from the warm glow of the fire. "Thank you." A large smile grew on your face as you took the bracelet out of the box, placing it on your wrist.

You turned to your brother and pulled him into a hug. "I've been saving up for it for awhile now. I thought it suited the color of your eyes." He explained, tightening his grip on you. You snickered and hugged him as hard you could.

"You want a bear hug?" He didn't even ket you answer before he hugged you so tight you couldn't breath for a minute. When he finally released you, the two of you shared a laughing fit for awhile. Family time had to be the highlight of your day, even if the day offered millions of riches.

*Subscribe to TechnoBlade*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what the uploading schedule of this will be :)


	3. Forestry and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read as Y/n's goes from cloud nine to rock bottom in the span of a few hours.

The sun slowly rose over the horizon, casting gentle hues of pinks, oranges, and reds all around. The birds woke and began their morning singing, happily going about their day. Animals stirred awake and set out on their own missions, hunting prey or searching for nearby water.

Meanwhile, you laid peacefully asleep on your bed. Normally, your brother would wake you up before he went out, but today he decided to let you sleep in. Today was special to him. It was the day you came into his life over sixteen years ago, your birthday.

Eventually, despite your brothers intentions, you woke up to him getting ready for the day. He was grabbing a bite to eat when you walked into the kitchen. You were quiet with steps, always have been, so sneaking up on him happened more so then often. However, before you could scare him, he turned around and noticed you.

"When did you wake up?" He asked, handing you a piece of his apple. You took the apple and ate it gratefully. Usually, apples were hard to get since so many farmers have switched to more filling food, instead of fruits. Your brother must have a grabbed a few yesterday.

"I just woke up. I thought you already left. Glad you didn't leave because then I would be all alone." You said in fake sadness. You intentionally stuck out your bottom lip and gave him the puppy eyes. "You wouldn't leave me all alone, right?" You asked, dragging out the last word.

He ruffled your hair. "Happy birthday kid." Your brother said with a small chuckle. You smiled up at him, happy he was still with you throughout all your years. He was the only one that could make feel true happiness in the absence of your mother.

"Hey, do you want to do something later?" You asked, looking at a wall, lost in thought of different options. "Oh, we could go on a picnic for dinner and watch the stars!" You suggested, remembering past experiences with your mother.

"Like mother used to do. Still up for the trek all the way to clearing?" He asked, knowing full well a simple walk to the clearing wasn't a challenge for you. Nodding eagerly in response, your brother smiled. "Then it's set. See you tonight." With a final pat of the shoulder, he left for work.

You looked through the kitchen's food and decided a simple piece of bread would be fine for now. You ate it gratefully and walked into your room. Getting ready for the day, you prepared for laundry, cooking, and gathering picnic supplies. You knew laundry would be the longest task, so you focused on it first.

Washing, hanging, and pinning was your routine for the next thirty minutes. At one point, you had pinched your finger and faked cried. You stopped your crying after you realized no one was around to comfort you, seeing as your brother already left for work.

Quickly preparing a meal for the two of you, you found yourself thinking about someone. This someone had disappeared awhile ago. The two of you were close and when he left, there was a void inside of your heart, similar to the one your mother left behind. You missed him but didn't need something ruining your special day. So, you shook your head and placed a smile on your face.

Placing the finished meal in a basket, you had finished the first few steps in your preparation. Now, you moved onto gathering supplies and blankets you might need. You had a difficult time choosing between two different blankets, but decided to take both so your brother could pick out his preference.

"Laundry: Drying. Food: Ready to go. Supplies: Gathered. Proper clothes: Check!" With everything in order, you slipped on your shoes and headed outside It was tike for your favorite part of this operation, finding a place to set up.

There were many candidates, all perfect for a peaceful picnic. In the end, you had settled with a lovely little meadow that happened to be close by. It was breathtaking, from the elegant tree line to the bright colors of the flowers that were dispersed throughout the meadow.

"I wonder what it'll look like at sunset." You thought out loud, already holding an image in your head.

Looking towards the sun, you noted that it was about time to head back. You didn't want your brother to be waiting on dinner. It would be rude since he worked all day.

You looked out over the meadow and smiled before walking back towards the way you came. It felt amazing being out in nature and having the ability to see such lovely places. You felt honored that your brother let you have this much, most girls didn't. Usually, women were locked up inside the house, forbidden to experience any pleasure unless given by their husband. It was a depressing life most had to live in.

Shaking your head, you continued walking down your route, thinking of little. You stopped for a moment and closed your eyes, focusing on your other senses instead. Smell, taste, touch, and noise. It was always another type of experience when you closed your eyes, you felt more calmer with nothing to focus your eyes on.

A wind rushed by you, swaying your clothes and blowing your hair through the wind. You opened your eyes and giggled at the winds sudden appearance.

Remembering you had to get back to your brother, you started walking again. Your pace had sped up, trying to make up for the time you just lost. The atmosphere seemed more rushed now and the peaceful state was ruined.

Your feet sped up until you were running. You didn't know why you were running but you were. A feeling of desperation crashed into, making you forget who you were for awhile. When you snapped back into reality, you were close to the village. Trying to slow your pace, you noticed that the air suddenly got warmer. Confused, you look around.

You stopped dead in your tracks, stunned by what you saw above the trees. There was smoke rising above where the village set. A flood of emotions splashed on you, causing you let out a scream. You started sprinting, adrenaline pumping through your veins. You ran into the village with haste, looking in every direction.

_Brother._

You needed to find brother. You needed to get to him. He had to be safe. He just had to be. There was no way he was caught in the fire. He couldn't be. It's your brother. He's survived for so long and has never once been weak. He's strong, there's no way he's in the fire.

_No way. Right?_

"Y/n!" You heard a voice yell out at you. Jerking towards the direction of the sound, you saw the little old lady from earlier, trapped under a piece lumber. You ran towards her. "Please leave. It's not sade here." She coughed, her throat raspy from smoke.

"Where's brother?" You asked frantically. You looked at the piece of fallen wood before trying to lift it. You were barely able to life it an inch, weak from your lack in heavy lifting. "I have to get you out of here." You whispered more so towards yourself.

"No. Leave me and go. I'm sure your brother is safe, go to him. Go to safety, Y/n." The lady ushered. You continued trying to lift the wood, not giving up until she was free. It was the least you could do to repay her for watching over you.

"Please, Y/n. Just go." She was begging at this point, her voice cracking. You stated at her with sympathy. Wanting to help, but you couldn't. You had no strength to lift the log, it was futile. Yet, you still felt obligated to save her. She was like a grandmother to you. It wasn't easy to just give up on loved ones.

The old lady coughed violently, the sound bringing an arrow to your heart. You wanted go save her. You wanted to help but what could you do? What makes you a hero and her the victim?

"Just go." The lady whispered. She looked up at you, her eyes revealing the fear she felt. You watched as her eyes drooped and her head fall. Your face darkened as her muscles relaxed and her life began to slip away. You witnessed the death of a lady who deserved the world and more, her life ending far too early.

"No." You whispered. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no." Your voice grew louder with each word. Tears trickled down you face as your shaking hands were held above her body. "You weren't supposed to die this way!" You yelled, falling over onto the lady's still body.

You cried. You cried for the first time in months, years maybe. Your eyes stung with hot tears. You lip bled from how hard you were biting on it. You hit your hands against her body as an act of desperation, wanting her to wake up. You needed her to wake up.

"Please, don't leave me." You sobbed out against her side. "Come back." There was no response, only the sound of fire rushing towards the two of you as it ate through houses.

"I said come back dammit!"

"Y/n!" You didn't respond. It wasn't your brother's voice. It wasn't her voice. It was just some person. You didn't want them. You wanted her, alive and happy. You wouldn't accept anything else, you couldn't possibly.

"Y/n, what are you doing here? You need to leave." The voice spoke with an urgent tone. You felt a hand on your shoulder, but didn't want to move. You couldn't leave her, not like this. She would get all burnt.

You heard a person crouch down beside you. "Hey, Y/N. I need you to come with me. We can't stay here." The voice said, their voice gentle and worried. You turned your head slightly, looking at them through the corner of your eye. It was the local fisherman.

"I can't leave her." Your voice cracked. The man frowned and wrapped their arm around your shoulder.

"We aren't leaving her. She'll always be with us, whether she's living or not." He said, trying to convince you to come.

Needing a stabilizer in this situation. You used his words to make your mind settle a bit. Even though you knew she wasn't here anymore, your vulnerable self grasped onto his words and didn't plan on letting go.

"We need to go." You simply nodding, allowing him to help you stand. He began walking you away from her, heading to a presumably safe place.

Time seemed to stop for you. You couldn't see what was going on or why anything was happening. You had blanked out, shocked about how quickly the day changed. From lovely flowers in fields to the heartbreaking death of an old lady. It was enough to mess with your mind.

_Why is this happening?_

"Hey, Y/n." You were shook out of trance by the fisherman. You blinked a little and looked around, noticing three other people all with grim looks on their faces. Some didn't even look you in the eye, they stared off in the distance.

Noticing the absence of your brother, you looked back to the fisherman. "Where's brother?" You asked. The man seemed to flinch, his eyes staring down to the floor. Looking towards everyone else, you noticed they did the same.

"What?" You questioned, fear building up in your body, threatening to spill out.

The man looked you in the eyes with sympathy. "Y/n." He began, his voice barely above a whisper. "Your brother didn't make it. He went back to look for you and never came back." His voice trailed off towards the end, his head once again hanging low.

_What?_

"No." The man shot his head up at your response, his eyes wide. "No, that can't be. Brother survives, he doesn't lose." You rambled, a small stream of tears running down your cheek.

"Y/n, he's gone. I-"

"You're wrong!" You yelled, cutting him off. Your tears picked up pace, falling quickly to the ground. "Brother can't be gone. He's still out there. We need to go get him!" You cried, standing up and walking towards the village.

You were stopped by the fisherman grabbing your hand. "Y/n, you can't go back. It's too late." He said. His own voice cracked, tears forming in his eyes.

"Let me go I need to get brother. He needs my help." You said, pulling your wrist out of his grip. Before you could go anywhere, he grabbed your arms, preventing you from moving. You thrashed around, trying to break his grip. You stared intently at the village that was now smothered in flames.

"Let me go!" You yelled, kicking your leg behind you and hitting his shin. He momentarily released the grip on your wrists, allowing you to slip free. You began sprinting to the village as fast as you could, not looking behind you one bit.

"Y/n, stop!" You heard the man yell. You ignored him and continued running, frantically scanning the scenery as you ran.

"Look out!" The world went dark.

***Subscribe to** **TechnoBlade** *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hurt my finger playing pool. I knicked it and it was bleeding really bad. Only problem I had was that I cute myself on a pool table. Pool table. How does one do that?


	4. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter introducing Y/n to someone who feels so familiar, it's odd.

Greens and browns swirled across your vision as you tried to fully regain your consciousness. It took a few moments before you could see your surrounding. Even with a now clear vision, your head was fuzzy and created a sense of confusion.

Gazing around, your tired eyes scanned across the area. You realized that you knew little of where you were. There was nothing familiar in the tree line or the foliage. Even the plants seemed exotic compared to the ones back at your village. You village. Your burning village.

"Brother." You thought.

Standing up, well trying, you winced at the sudden sharp pain in your side. You grabbed your side, gritting your teeth as you stood up. Once standing, you let go of your arm and looked at it. Blood ran down your wrist from your hand. You were bleeding immensely.

"Crap." You whispered under your breath, suddenly realizing how out of breath you really were. You had become aware of the state of your body, allowing you to realize how fast your heart was, how shallow your breaths seemed, and how fatigued your movements were.

You felt overwhelmed, your head swirling and your vision blurring again. Leaning against a nearby tree for support, you placed a hand to your forehead, hoping it would calm your brain. You needed to get control of yourself and make it to brother.

You slowly lifted your leg, realized how heavy it felt, and placed it slightly in front of you. You began repeating with your other leg but felt your balance shift. Before you knew it, the sky was directly above you and the trees stood strong chasing the sky. All the breath that was in your lungs had vanished, having been forcefully exhaled when you hit the ground.

Your vision began to darken and your body felt like it was sinking. Your breath was still gone, creating pressure in your lungs. Try to raise your hand, it had only lifted about an inch off the ground before falling down. Your heart dropped at the sight, you couldn't move. You couldn't get back to brother.

"How am I supposed to save him?" You thought, before your world went black again, pulling you into the empty void of your mind.

Having noticed your passed out body, someone cautiously made their way to your body. They had saved you from the village, from the collapsing building that could have killed you, thanks to your decision to run back into the burning village.

The man made his way to you, taking note of the injury your left hand used to cover. He had left you for a little while to go out and get water, but he didn't expect you to wake up. It was such a hassle being a kind person, the number one lesson the man had learned when he was little. He never guessed he would be here, helping you but life works like that.

The man gave a grumble when he approached you, for he had realized how cautious he would have to be in order to carry you. Alas, he was up to the task, accepting the challenge of not letting you die. He wasn't only being nice, he was also doing it for himself.

It didn't take long to get you propped up against a tree. So, the next step was to clean your wound. Quickly, he slowly poured water over your injury, creating a small river of blood water that flowed towards the ground. After the wound was cleaned, the man wrapped your injury with a bandage, struggling a little at the awkward angle.

Having finished, the man backed away noticing that you were still fast asleep. He was quite glad you didn't wake, not wanting to endure the awkward tension that was sure to fill the air. Overall, he saved your life, fixed your wounds, and avoided an odd situation. Now, all that's left is to carry you back to a temporary base.

The man hauled you into his arms, making sure to keep your injury stable. Once he was sure you were secure, he began walking through the seemingly endless maze of trees. However, it wasn't endless because he soon walked into a clearing at the foot of large hill.

Techno walked towards the foot of the hill, heading for a forgotten fire. He had started the fire earlier own during the day, he had wanted to use it for a plan of his own, but miscalculations happen and Techno was at a set back. He decided to continue with his original plan and discarded fire long before the afternoon struck.

Currently, he was planning on using the dismantled fire to help aid in fixing your injuries, well doing the best he can to fix your injuries. He knew quite a lot about how to bandage cuts, sanitation, and giving first aid. However, he knew little when it came to major burns, like the one on your side. All he knew was that it needed it attention fast, along with your other injuries, which explaines the use of fire.

As the sky grew darker, covering the two of you in the chill touch of night, Technoblade ser by your now bandaged side. He had finished treating you to the best of his ability, and waited for you to wake up. He grew quite worried when an hour had passed and you still showed no signs of waking.

The night grew longer, bringing the coos and chirps of birds who hunt in the shadows of night. The sound of ground animals treading on the dirt floor and the sound of prey rustling through bushes filled the night air with pleasent sounds. It was all so calming to Technoblade, having lived around forestry long enough to call it a second home.

Having been lost in the gentle lullaby of nature, Techno didn't notice your stirring. It wasn't until you set up that he flicked his head towards you, eyes alert. You had panicked a little and instinctively crawled back, started by his quick movements. He thought of you as a frightened deer in that moment.

"You awake." He spoke to himself. You simply watched him, not knowing how to respond. Did you have to know how to respond when you wake up next to some random person in a forest? Weren't you supposed to be bleeding out in the middle of a forest, not a clearing?

You head slightly spun at the situation you were in. You had no idea where you were and had no recollection of the guy you were with. It wouldn't be a reach to saw you were kidnapped, maybe being held for hostage. The possibility of those thought being true were high, causing your brain to start panicking.

"If I was going to kill you, I would have done it by now." Technoblade said, his voice monotone which came as a shock because of how familiar it sounded. The whole presence of this male gave off a familiar sense. It caused a chill to make it's way down your spine.

"Who are you?" You asked barely above a whisper. Techno didn't respond for a minute, seemingly in thought. This confused because it was odd that he had to think about who he was. Did he not know his name?

Techno spoke up after a moment, "I'm the person that saved your life." He didn't continue talking or explaining who he was. He just sat in silence, waiting for you to respond.

"Were you walking by the villiage when the fire started?" You asked, curious as to how he was able to save you. You didn't see anyone besides the villagers near you, so it puzzled you how he saved you.

"You could say so." His voice never changed from the monotone sound. You wished it did, the monotone voice sounded way to familair and it kept buggin at you. It was annoying how difficult it is to remember where you heard his voice before.

_"Y/n, do you want to hang out?"_

Your head quickly turned towards Technoblade, a look of shock present on your face. Despite how unlikely it was, it made sense that he would come back. Right? He wouldn't be gone for ever, no one really leaves their birth place forever. Your head felt like it was spinning again.

"You alright?" He asked, the sound of his voice identical to the sound you remember.

_"Where have you been all this time?"_

***Subscribe to TechnoBlade***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, follow me on Wattpad, I'm working on more stories there. Fandoms include: Demon Slayer, Haikyuu, and Mha. I have an attack on titan work starting soon. Also, this story comes out a day or two ahead on Wattpad. Thank you for reading and have a great day!! :)


	5. Catching Up and Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion and realization.

"Where have you been all this time?" I asked, still shocked Techno was here. He left the town years ago. Why would he be back all of sudden? He certainly didn't seem like the person to come back to town, he never wrote or anything.

"It's complicated." Techno said, his voice sounded almost sheepish. You looked at him in disbelief. Never in your years of knowing him and talking to him have you ever heard him talk in such a tone. He was always holding a form of confidence you quite enjoyed.

There was a moment of silence before you said anything, but having everything and nothing to say all at once. It has been so long, you didn't expect to see him, especially here of all places. He never did anything to try and reconnect, never once. It hurt but you learned to block it but now he's back.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Techno questioned, not fully understanding what you were asking.

"Why did you leave us?" You nearly yelled, looking him directly in the eye." Why did you leave me? Do you know how hard that was? Do you know how painful it was to wake up and not have you to me if I wanted to play in the forest? Do you?"

"I-" He began but was cut off by your continuation of words.

"I'm thankful that you saved me but why? How come you never wrote or visited? I missed you, Techno." You didn't realize until now but your eyes were watering, letting droplets of tears fall down your cheeks.

Techno didn't say anything, he kept quiet while keeping his eyes focused on the ground. You kept your eyes on him, waiting for him to give some kind of explanation. You needed an explanation.

"Is this relevant?" He dared to ask.

You felt like you were about to explode, he was practically toying with your feelings. "Is this relevant? God, you've changed. Of course this is relevant. I'm your friend and you left me, I deserve an explanation. Any explanation will do, I just need a reason as to why I had to lose you." Your anger dissolved into pleads as you neared the end of your small rant.

You never thought that your reunion with Techno would be so disappointing. You were friends for so long, no one could seperate the two of you. Now, you were pleading with him and he just brushed everything off. The two of you have changed so much and you can already tell that through one conversation.

_Can we even still be friends? What'll happen?_

The air remained silent, not one of you trying to spark any more conversation. You sighed, looking down at your hands and away from Techno. "Why did you come back?" You asked, hoping he could at least answer a simple question like that.

"That's something I can't answer." He simply said. You scoffed at how little emotion there was in his voice.

"Guess you can't really talk to someone you don't know." You nearly whispered as you tried to stand up. A sharp pain in your side rushed to present itself as you struggled to get to your feet. Techno took notice and helped you stand. He also went to help you walk where ever you wantes but you shrugged him off, despite the fact that you still needed the help.

"Where are you planning to go?" He asked, still trying to help despite your blatant effort to push him away.

"I walking away dramatically after an upsetting talk. What does it look like?" You couldn't but keep your tone sharp, you felt alone. Even when Techno wasn't here, at least you still had the thought that he would still like to reconnect. Now, you weren't too sure and it hurt more then your side.

For one final time, you declined Techno's help, slowing making your way from the _stranger_. You had no idea where you were going but you didn't need to know, you just needed space. You needed to think of what to do, how to act, and your next plan of action. You could already feel the headache, even without thinking.

_Ho-hoo_. An owl let out a hoot as it flew by, taking your attention off your situation and onto your surroundings. It was a beautiful night after all. The forest was gentle, the sky held stars that shone brightly, and the air was calm with it's gentle touch.

_"Hey, Y/n."_

You turned around quickly at the sound of your brother's voice. Your heart dropped, for there was nothing there except a dumb log on the ground. Shaking your head, your tried yo distract yourself from that ever growing void in your heart. You needed to find him but there was little you could do in your state. The only thing you knew was that you knew little of everything.

You let out a yawn as you neared a small clearing. You saw a large rock next to a tree, it was smooth enough to temporarily serve as support for the night. You needed to sleep before you make the journey to the village. There wasn't another option besides sleep, unless you wanted to pass out before you set a foot near your beloved home.

Walking next to the rock, you slowly made your way down next to it, leaning your good side against it. With a final look at the night sky, you closed your eyes. The feeling that someone was watching you filled you instantly and you opened your eyes. Nothing was there. Feeling that you were too paranoid, you forced your eyes shut and made yourself sleep.

_"Night."_

When morning came, you opened your eyes to see your brother next to you. A smile spread across your face and you momentarily forgot where you were. Blinking a few times, you set up to greet your brother good morning. However, there was a problem. Your brother was gone.

Frantically looking around, you saw no indication that he was there. There was nothing. It hurt, it hurt you so bad. For the first time since the fire, you felt the hot presence on tears flow down your face. Your breath hitched and your vision blurred as you slowly lost control of your emotions.

Every thing was let loose in that moment. Every thing from Techno, to your brother, to the destruction of your home, and even all the way to your mother. Oh, how you missed her and her caring presence. You missed everyone, especially your former friend Techno, not the man that you met last night. He wasn't Techno and that realization almost felt like betrayal.

Taking a few breaths, you tried to calm yourself down. You already had plans today and knew little of how long it would take you to get to the village. Eventually, your tears did lessen and your breathing slowed, allowing you to begin your walk home.

Honestly, when you first started the walk you felt like giving up and just allowing nature to do with you. However, you kept walking and declined the easy way out. You needed to find your brother and you would go through more than this if you needed.

When you did reach the town, well the edge of the forest by the side of the village, your heart felt so heavy. The village was in shambles and in the clearing not too far away, you could see tents set up. Apparently, they weren't going to leave the villiage. You were glad and began making your way towards them but stopped short.

There were people near you but you didn't know them. They all stood in a group, talking down by the edge of the burned houses. They seemed to be arguing because their hands moved in the air irrationally. You could faintly hear what they were saying.

You were itching to move closer and hear of what they argueing so passionate about, but you wouldn't dare let them see you. They were total strangers you just happened to see but they felt important. Intrigued as you were, you looked around the area and found a spot that could work.

You slowly made you way to the spot, having to crouch low to the ground the closer you got to them. The pain in your side was drowned out by your own interest. The voices became clearer and thd argument was much louder. You knew little of the context, so for a while you just set there staring at them.

"How are we supposed to catch Technoblade? This isn't the first place he ruined with his retched flames!" A man yelled, catching your attention. You weren't too sure if it was a misinterpretation on your part, but you swear you heard Techno's name.

"Technoblade. Curse that man for even thinking of living" Another said.

Techno, it was Techo. No, it was Technoblade but it was Techno. You were confused at how they think he could have done this. It was his home town, it still is. There was no way he could have set fire to such a sentimental place. Right?

_"That's something I can't answer."_

"What have you done, Techno?" You whispered to yourself as you looked towards the broken village. In turn, Techno looked at you from the treeline, his head held lower than a child's after they were just scolded for being imature.

***Subscribe to Technoblade***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I was distracted by family matters, birthdays, and a butt load of projects.


	6. Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and Techno are yelled at by the group of men and chased through the forest.

"What have you done, Techno?" You said under your breath as you looked out at the village. He really did destroy his home, your home. The home that held your brother and the kind old lady. The home that belonged to your mother, the same mother that helped feed Techno when he was little.

_"How could he? How could he just come back and burn his home? What happened to his heart?"_

Many thoughts swelled inside your head, distracting you from the world and sending you spiralling in a wirlpool of unanswered questions. Never in your life have you been perplexed than now, not even your mother's leaving left you this confused. It hurt to think.

_"Run. Run. Run."_

Your thoughts panned out and left your brain empty except for one. It kept repeating itself in your mind, on loop. _Run_. Forgetting your location, you quickly stood up and began running towards the treeling. Towards _Techno_?

It didn't matter, the men that were once talking took notice of your movements. Their yells and shouts filled the air as they began after you. You couldn't decide whether they were friend or foe so you just kept running, ignoring your labored breathing and inflamed side.

"Y/n?" Techno questioned as you reached him. Instead of answering, you simply grabbed his arm and dragged him along as you ran. At the moment, you didn't care that he burned your home, you weren't going to leave him to clean up your mess. It wouldn't be right of you to do so.

The two of you ran together but slowed as your body caught up to you. The momentary boost of adrenaline was running off and you could still hear the men's shouts as they trailed you. Falling against a tree for support, you took deep breaths trying to calm your breathing. However, you could only breath deep so many times before your stomach began hurting again.

"Can you still run?" Techno asked. You so badly wanted to smack him for his question. Who askes if someone can still run when they're using a tree just to stand up? However, you didn't move trying to get as much as possible before you were forced to run again.

Your lack of response and enablement of motion lead Techno to picking you up. It took you by suprise and a yelp escaped your mouth. You still remember how your used to be the stronger one since, for awhile, Techno went without large meals.

The incoherent shouts of the men snapped you out of your head. Techno was already running through the forest with you in his arms. You behind him to get a look at where the men were but your didn't see them. Come to think of it, their shouts died down.

"Do you think they're gone?" You asked, more scared of what could happen then worried about answers from Techno, who was currently looking straight ahead and not answering your question. You gave up on asking for now.

Eventually, Techno slowed his pace to a walk. This allowed you to finally look around at where you were. The forestry was unfamiliar and struck no calming feeling in you like plants usually do. You didn't know why the plants seemed so different but you had an idea.

_"Techno, I have to ask him? I need an answer._ _"_

You looked up at Techno, noticing how distant he looked staring up ahead. You used to see him in thought all the time but never have you seen him so...pained? You weren't quite sure what emotion he was feeling but you knew it wasn't anyting positive, it couldn't be positive in the situation they were in.

You cleared your throat, trying to get Techno's attention. He didn't seem to hear so you did it again, this time knowing he was purposefully not looking. He wasn't interested in talking but that mattered little to you know. Since the men were gone, you had plenty of attention to focus on his betrayal to the village.

"What did they say?" His voice was so quite that you had to ask him to say it again. He asked louder but he was hesitant, almost like he didn't want the answer. You took note of his actions, making sure to remember them for later.

"Well, they said," you paused for a moment, trailing away with your words and looking away from Techno. Now that you had the chance to talk to him, your nerves began acting up and prevented you from continuing. In your silence, Techno looked over to you, his eyes off.

"They spoke of how you betrayed us." You had pushed your nerves away just enough to speak but immediately shut your mouth after. You kept your gaze low, not knowing how Techno will react. For all you know, he was entirely different and you no longer could predict his behavior.

Techno stopped walking and set you down on the ground next to a tree so you could use it as support. His face was blank, even if you still knew him, there was no reading what he was thinking. You didn't think anyone would be able to read his face right now.

"What do you mean by betrayal?" Techno asked. He sounded genuinely confused but made no indication that he was besides the tone of his voice.

You didn't speak for a moment, not wanting to come to turns with what you heard. You knew you heard them right, they all said it. However, your heart was pained to even think that Techno could do something like that. It was his home but human minds are mysterious and suprising at times.

"Y/n?" He looked down towards you.

"They said you were the one that started the fire." You didn't mean too, but the words slipped off your tongue whether harshly. You knew it was harsh because Techno flinched and looked away. You didn't know what your face looked like but you knew it wasn't something you would normally wear.

He stayed silent and you didn't want to speak on the subject anymore. Yes, you wanted answers but just thinking about the whole ordeal made you sick. You needed some time to think before your brain exploded. You just needed some time.

The silence drapped over the two of you, almost suffocating out any presence of each other. You knew he was in front of you but at the same time your weren't too sure. He seemed so gone, so lost in a different place. Even when he talked to you, his voice seemed far away. _Far away or different then you remember?_

The sound of squirrels running around the forest floor before scattering up along the trees, distracted you for a moment. They distracted you enough to where you didn't notice that Techno began walking away, not even saying a word to you.

Turning back to Techno, you saw him a couple trees ahead. You couldn't explain why but your blood began to boil, you felt angered by him walking. It was odd but you couldn't stop the sudden flood of emotions.

"Where are you going?" You called out to Techno. At first, you thought he was turning to look at you but he didn't. He just kept walking away. "Oi, Techno!" You called again, this time walking after him. You didn't get far though because as soon as you started moving, your side flared up and you were forced to fall against the nearest tree.

"Are you just going to run away?!" 

***Subscribe to Technoblade***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drink some water today.


End file.
